


How are you helping me？

by antias



Category: Penelope (2006), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antias/pseuds/antias
Summary: 兩個深刻感受到挫敗的人，在某個冬夜突然遇上了。





	How are you helping me？

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 拉郎，無病呻吟，嚴重OOC，Pre-Slash  
> Finished on 08/06/2014

Brandon的心中滿是淒苦，這種日夜分裂的生活幾乎要把他的靈魂也撕扯開兩半。那種不由自主的慾望驅使著他做出一些讓世人唾棄的事。擁有那些有豐滿肉體的妓女的晚上，在酒吧與別人女友調情的夜晚，獨自在浴室中輕喘著自瀆的晚間，絲毫不能填補他於心靈上的空虛。自我背棄的想法和多年來欺瞞自己的辛苦，在妹妹Sissy突然到訪的時候到達最高峰。Brandon不知道該如何面對自己的妹妹。有時候他分不清楚那個是他疼愛的妹妹，或只是另一具鮮活的，看不清樣貌的肉體，在他面前紛紛擾擾。

他開始不能在每天下班的時候坦然地踏進自己的寓所。他於下班後的時間留連酒吧，gay吧，和認不清楚的女人亂搞，男人，口交，gay吧，被請喝酒，時鐘酒店，給錢，3P，小費，公司，David，滿是Porn的硬盤，自卑，自慰，心碎，爭吵，做愛，酒吧……Sissy，Sissy，Sissy，Sissy，Sissy………

我只是不能再這樣下去了，Brandon拿著啤酒瓶跌跌撞撞地繞過gay吧門口的守衛。他能感覺的到那道灼熱的視線狠狠地從他的頭髮打量到他的腳尖。喔，那個並不是什麼問題。那只是一個沒有膽子的loser，誰不是呢？剛才的Greg在性的方面也是個徹頭徹尾的loser。哦，上帝，就這樣讓我繼續沉醉下去吧，我不想回家，我不能回家，我..不可以回家。一旦發生什麼不可挽回的事，我會恨彼此一輩子，或者下輩子，還有下下輩子。

Brandon並不認為自己真的愛上了自己的妹妹，也許是天知道的童年陰影？從小與妹妹相依為命的經歷？對一段長久而穩定的關係的不信任？或者只是Brandon不願意承認在那個於新澤西州的，他成為性愛成癮的男人的子夜，一切都已經不一樣了。他不能接受他的妹妹像他一樣不幸福。他也不能忍受他的妹妹向那個他早已知道是個渣男的上司汲取溫暖，像個卑微的女僕，向他的主人請求慈悲一樣。我可以的Sissy，我應該可以的，為什麼我不可以？我希望我可以，我只是希望我不會傷害你。

『我在嘗試，我只是在試著幫你。』

『你怎麼幫我？你怎麼幫我？Huh？你怎麼幫我？看著我！你突然來到這裡，就像一個被強加在我身上的重量。你明白我嗎？你就是一個負累，一個在把我向下拖的累贅。你怎麼幫我？你甚至不能管好你自己，不要再扮演一個受害者了。』Brandon已經沒有辦法再承受了。他還有那麼多的事要處理，那麼多的問題要釐清。她就不能讓他省省心嗎？只是不要再糾纏在David身上，不要試圖像救世主一樣拯救自己，現在從他的房子裡滾出去！一切就會像從前一樣，沒有煩惱。

『我沒有在扮演受害者』Sissy紅著眼睛，倔強的眼神不屈不饒的盯著Brandon『如果我現在走了的話，那我是不是以後也不會聽到你的聲音了？我們是家人，我們應該互相照看。你不覺得這很悲傷嗎？你不覺得這很悲傷嗎？你是我的哥哥！』

『......』

『那並不代表什麼。你會在今天就離開這裡。你必須要替自己找個地方。留在這裡是不可行的，我們只會逼瘋彼此。It’s not gonna work!』Brandon用手抹了一下臉，現出疲倦的神色，然後奪門而出。

另一邊廂，Johnny也陷在深深的悔疚之中。他沒有想過Penelope只是個普通的，可愛的，渴望愛的女孩。也不是說他.真.的.沒有發現這一點。他只是在用Edward告訴他的『Penelope是個豬樣子的怪物，她有著個豬鼻子，還有恐怖的獠牙。她時時刻刻都在想著吃掉那些和她相親的男生。』來欺騙自己，欺騙自己那個和他下棋，送他珍貴的白鯨記初版的單純女生是個長著豬鼻獠牙的怪物，好讓自己能夠更沒有心理負擔地把那5000美金拿到手。可是那又怎麼樣呢？Johnny悲觀地想。I am not their kind. 我並沒有能把詛咒破除的能力。她甚至不知道我不是Max，不是一個沒落的貴族。我只是一個貧窮的水管工的兒子Johnny，唯一的可取之處就是已經拋棄了很多年的鋼琴，以及一個無可救藥的賭鬼。這真是一份爛透了的履歷表。

Johnny真心覺得這個世界上沒有人能比他更失敗啦。在把自己的籌碼輸光，然後被扔出賭場後，他堅定了這個想法。他攏了攏大衣的領口，在密密摩擦的手掌上呵氣，在冬季的晚上實在是太冷了。賭場裡的人聲鼎沸，菸草煙霧，啤酒味，籌碼互相碰撞的“咯啦咯啦”的聲音，撲克牌上的黑白馬賽克隨著荷官靈活洗牌的動作交織晃動，連續近12個小時的賭博耗盡了Johnny的精力。他瞇著眼睛，試圖看清楚發牌的動作，但是失敗是可預見的。挫敗的低吼一聲，Johnny很努力地嘗試挽回敗勢，孤注一擲地把所有籌碼扔了出去。然後呢？然後他就站在後街裡，抱緊自己在大衣的包裹下仍然單薄的肩膀，試圖找一個禦寒的地方。

回家？回家是一個多麼荒謬的選擇。在那個家裡徒有空虛的平米，卻沒有舒服柔軟的地毯，沒有能安撫心靈的熱水，沒有能帶來乾燥燙貼空氣的壁爐，更沒有…能讓自己減輕愧疚的那個人。所以我為什麼要回去呢？Johnny只想找個可以逃避被雪花掩埋的落腳地，讓他好好想想要怎麼把那5000美金再贏回來。

然後，一個人撞到他懷裡，手上的啤酒還打翻在Johnny的身上。

『What? Fuck! 我唯一一件完好的大衣！喂！你這傢伙..』Brandon壓在Johnny身上，完全沒有要移開的意思，Johnny也懷疑他有沒有移開的能力。

『Get out from me…umm.. You are suck. Dame you!』胡亂揮舞的大手，數次差點揮到Johnny臉上。

『Hey!有沒有搞錯？我可不是慈善堂！你以為我會管你嗎？你錯了!我才不會管你！』

『Oh.. Sissy, Sissy…you can’t help me, you can’t.』Brandon咳嗽著笑兩下後，輕聲說。

『起來..你起來！』Johnny吃力的想要抬起Brandon的身軀，好讓自己脫身。他是真的沒有那個閒情逸致去管隨便哪個街上的流浪漢或者醉酒鬼，他自己都自顧不暇了。

『Please, help me. Whatever anyone.』如耳語般的呢喃，聲量幾乎小到聽不到，但當中的無助卻清晰可見。

Johnny驀地停下了動作。他想幫這個男人，這是種莫名的衝動。他知道自己明天就會後悔把這個麻煩帶回家，可是在這一刻，他想要幫這個男人。真是蠢，Johnny在心裡嘲笑自己，這樣並不能彌補任何事。我知道，心底的聲音在反駁，只是因為這個男人長著張很可信的臉，而且你看，他的衣服都是名牌，明天你會獲得你的補償的。

好吧好吧，Johnny翻了個白眼，你說服我了。他認命的扛起Brandon的一邊胳膊，半拖拉著他回到自己的簡陋居所。

第二天，Brandon慢慢地在床上坐起來，他看著周圍木色的佈置，和他家裡白色的簡潔裝修完全不一樣。他托著頭，腦袋裡面的疼痛就像一張拉起的弓，揪緊著他的神經。他從未試過被人帶回家，他通常會非常警覺，在自己醉得失去理性之前回家，尤其是當自己的獵豔場所是一家gay吧的時候…但這還是不能解釋自己清爽赤裸地在床上的軀體。

『Sir, may I help you?』

Brandon看著端著一杯水打開房門的Johnny，他擁有一頭順滑的牛奶巧克力色頭髮，以及一雙含著南極冰川的藍眼睛。眼睛裡洋溢著一絲關心和狡黠。

Brandon用右手捂緊被子。儘管他是個雙性戀，但他一向更偏向女生那柔軟豐滿的肉體，他從沒有像現在一樣，這麼容易地對一個男性慾望勃發。Brandon的右攥這被子稍稍往下拉了拉，露出有如鯊魚般的笑，像個捕獵者一般，看著Johnny說:『Yeah, sure.』


End file.
